Benutzer Diskussion:Jw-skyguy
Profil · Diskussion Jedi-Tempel · Galerie Datei:Tusk.gif ToDo-Liste · Projekte · HoloNet-News ---- Bytes Keks! xD :P Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 13:09, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bantha-Steak? Banthasteak! Hallo Jw-skyguy, vielen Dank für die Erstellung des Artikels Bantha-Steak. Allerdings gab es bereits den Artikel Banthasteak, der offensichtlich genau dasselbe Stück Fleisch beschreibt. Soll ich die beiden Steaks mal in dieselbe Pfanne tun ... äh, die Artikel zusammenführen? ;) LG, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 09:12, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich ist das in Ordnung. Ich hatte noch nicht gewusst das es Banthasteak schon gab. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 04:56, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Keks :Hey, danke. Und außerdem, ich freue mich das du auch abgestimmt hast. Es sind wirklich wenig, die das getan haben. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 07:15, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hinweis Moin, moin, Skyguy. Wir ich sehe, bist du wieder fleißig aktiv. Dafür ein Dankeschön. Allerdings habe ich zwei Bitten an dich. 1.) Denke doch bitte an die Interwikis, wenn du Artikel erstellst. Falls du nicht weist, wie das geht: Ans Ende der Seite setzt du en:Seitenname auf Englisch, es:Seitenname auf Spanisch und so weiter. Je nachdem, in welchen weiteren Sprachen du den Artikel findest. 2.) Verlinke bitte möglichst nicht auf Weiterleitungen. Der Artikel heißt Geschlecht, also schreibe bitte auch weiblich. Vielen Dank. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:37, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :In Ordnung. Das mit den Interwikis habe ich schon gewusst, habe aber immer vergessen sie einzufügen. Und das mit den Weiterleitungen, wieso sollte ich den nicht darauf verlinken? Weiterleitungen sind doch dazu da, das verlinken einfacher zu machen, oder (habe ich da was falsch verstanden)? Vor allem bei Geschlecht, dass dauert ja viel zu lange, wenn man immer weiblich schreiben muss. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 18:05, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Nein, zu lange dauert es nicht. Es dauert etwa zwei Sekunden ... wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe. Datei:--).gif Und dass auf Weiterleitungen verlinkt wird, stört mich persönlich eigentlich auch nicht – schließlich sind sie dafür da. Aber da sich das mittlerweile so eingebürgert hat und praktisch als eine Art Richtlinie gilt, sollte das schon gemacht werden. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:08, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Es teht auch tatsächlich so in den Richtlinien: „Linkt nicht zu Weiterleitungen, sondern benutzt den jeweiligen Artikelnamen.“ --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:00, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::´Danke für die Hinweise, ich werde sie mir zu Herzen nehmen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:01, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Machtprobe im Amtssitz des Kanzlers Hallo Jw-skyguy, du hast den Artikel Machtprobe im Amtssitz des Kanzlers erstellt. Mir ist aufgefallen, das der Artikel dasselbe Ereignis wie der Artikel Mission von Coruscant behandelt, Könntest du dir das bitte noch einmal ansehen? Möge die Macht mit dir sein,Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 19:03, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ach ja, danke. Diesen Artikel habe ich schon überall gesucht, in aber nicht gefunden. Darum habe ich meinen erstellt. Danke für den Tipp, ich gebe ihn zur Löschung frei. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:36, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Adminwahl Hallo Skyguy, es war anscheinend deine Stimme, die ich wegen der fehlenden Signatur streichen musste, da sie ohne Signatur ungültig war. Wenn du für AWingpilot stimmen willst, gehe doch bitte noch einmal auf die Wahlseite und wiederhole deine Stimmabgabe, aber diesmal mit den vier Tilden ;) LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:36, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ach ja, tatsächlich. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber in letzter Zeit vergesse ich oft meine Signatur. Danke für den Hinweis. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:37, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage Hallo Skyguy, vielen Dank für die Erstellung der Vorlage:Complete Encyclopedia. Allerdings bin ich vor etwa einem Jahr schon auf denselben Gedanken gekommen und habe die sehr ähnliche Vorlage:TCSWE erstellt. Die Frage ist jetzt, welche besser ist, deine oder meine? ;) Zweimal dieselbe Funktion brauchen wir ja wohl nicht. Was schlägst du nun vor? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:51, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Ich denke, deine Vorlage ist von der Ausführung her komplexer, man kriegt von ihr mehr Info, aber meine ist kürzer, und genau das ist der Grund wieso ich sie überhaupt erstellt habe. Ich muss einfach nur eingeben und schwups! und schon ist die Vorlage da. Ich finde, wir sollten die Vorlagen irgendwie zusammenlegen, mein Titel und dein Vorlagentext. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 05:58, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Da wir ja nun beide an unserem jeweiligen "Kind" hängen, schlage ich vor, dass wir eine dritte Meinung einholen, und zwar nach deiner Wahl von Corran oder von Hjhunter. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:54, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Da Hunter häufig inaktiv ist, nehmen wir Corran Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:37, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Keeeksöööööö! Lass sie dir schmecken :D MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 08:49, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Dankööööö!--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 05:51, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Erster Artikel Hallo, ich habe vor einigen Minuten Artikel "Tulkh" geschrieben. Aber irgendwie hat das mit der Bearbeitung nicht ganz so geklappt, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Ich will ja keine Umstände machen, aber kannst du da evtl. nochmal drüberschauen? '-- (Alpha-Mutant (Diskussion) 20:40, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC))' Alpha-Mutant. :Hab ich grad gemacht, Alpha. So siehts jetzt aus: Tulkh. Bei Fragen oder was sonst noch so anfält kannst du uns gerne Fragen :D MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:53, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Moorhuhn Artikel Ich habe gesehen, dass du eine NA Vorlage in den Moorhuhn Artikel eingefügt hast. Hast du konkrete Vorschläge zur Ordnung des Artikels? Ich kann mir darunter nichts konkretes vorstellen. Liegt es an den Bildern? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:47, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, es sind die Bilder. Es sind einfach zu viele von ihnen da. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:51, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Also meiner Meinung nach ist nur dieses eine Bild mit dem Introtext unpassend angebracht. Alle anderen passen doch, oder nicht? Fändest du es besser wenn die Überschrift zu Star Karts unter dem linken Screenshot von Moorhuhn 2 wäre und das genannte Bild dann den Text einleitet. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine.(Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:15, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja ich verstehe es, aber dann wären noch immer zu viele Bilder im Artikel. Des Introbild sollte schon weg, die Qualität ist da nicht so gut und außerdem fehlen die Textbeschreibungen bei fast allen Bildern. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:18, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich habe das Bild mal entfernt und die anderen beschrieben. Ist das so besser? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 17:44, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja, jetzt ist es besser. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 05:47, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ist die NA Vorlage dann noch von Nöten? Du hast ja jetzt diese Kategorie erstellt. Sollen dann ein paar andere Bilder aus dem Artikel genommen werden, da mann diese ja in der Kategorienseite aufrufen kann. Wenn ja, welche? (Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:40, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ich habs schon erledigt. Wenn du noch was auszusetzten hast, kontaktiere mich. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:10, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Danke das du das gemacht hast. So sieht der Artikel viel professioneller aus. Dafür bekommst du meinen besonderen Keks: ::::::::(Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:29, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Danke Datei:--).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:32, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey, noch was. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Moorhuhn-Kekse extrem kompliziert zu schreiben sind. Darum habe ich sie als Vorlage erstellt. Du brauchst jetzt nur noch eingeben, und schon ist der Kekse da. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:42, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Nochmal danke. Dann gibt es nun keine Probleme mehr mit dem Keks. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 13:45, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bitte. Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:51, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen Hey Skyguy, ich hab jetzt die Wahlen beendet und die Seite in ihrer aktuellen Form erstellt. Wir sollten uns als Verwalter jetzt noch ein paar Sachen überlegen: 1. Aktualisíeren WIR immer die Seite oder soll jeder, der eine Wahl startet, seinen Artikel in die Liste eintragen und wir überprüfen nur das Format und ergänzen dann im Notfall etwas? (Ich bevorzuge die zweite Variante.) 2. Es wäre vielleicht ganz sinnvoll, wenn wir irgendwo hinschreiben, dass wir die Verwalter sind... aufs Profil und eventuell auf die Seite? 3. Machen wir eine Zeiteinteilung oder macht es derjenige, der gerade in der JP ist? Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:38, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Gut das die Wahlen beendet sind. Hast di die Seite schon erstellt oder soll ich das machen? Zu deinen Fragen: :#Ich bin auch für Punkt zwei. Wenn aber wer einen Fehler macht, dann werden wir in selbstverständlich korrigieren. :#Ja, dass sollten wir auch irgendwo hinschreiben. Ich kann auch eine Babel erstellen, falls wir einmal das Amt weitergeben wollten. :#Ich denke eine Zeiteinteilung wäre schon angemessen, da kann man sich besser danach richten. :Ich denke wir sollten das ganze wieder Mal im Chat diskutieren, dann tun wir uns leichter beim organisieren dieser Seite. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:54, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Hab die erstellte Seite gesehen, da sollten wir noch was machen. Das gehört noch viel übersichtlicher. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:20, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Schaut mal bitte auf die Disku der Seite. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 15:28, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Hallo Skyguy, könntest du dir bei Gelegenheit einmal die Kategorie:Spoilerwarnung ansehen und veraltete Warnungen (hauptsächlich bei TCW-Episoden) entfernen? Danke dir im Voraus. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:04, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Aber natürlich. Immer gern Datei:;-).gif. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:57, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Von dir erstellte Kategorie Hallo Skyguy, die von dir erstellte Kategorie "Corporal" habe ich wieder gelöscht, denn 1. müsste sie im Plural stehen (also "Corporals" oder auf Deutsch "Korporale") und 2. war sie unzutreffend eingeordnet, es handelt sich um eine Personenkategorie, die unterhalb der Kategorie:Personen einsortiert werden müsste. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 06:13, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :In Ordnung, danke. Mir ist erst nach dem erstellen aufgefallen, dass das die englische Bezeichnung ist. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:15, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Setz dich, nimm dir nen Keks ... Allerdings gibt's nur einen Keks, weil du manchmal ein wenig übereifrig bist ;-) Trotzdem - weiter so! Jeder macht Fehler, nur wer nichts tut, macht keine. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:56, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, danke, das ist aber nett. ich weiß, ein wenig übertreibe ich schon Datei:;-).gif, aber was soll man machen, ich habe Zeit (sind ja Ferien). Und ich will doch hoffen, dass ich meine Fehler auch nur einmal mache, denn zweimal sind sie ja peinlich Datei:--).gif. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:59, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Administration Hallo Skyguy, nach reiflicher Überlegung frage ich dich, ob du dich bereit fühlst, den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters anzunehmen. Ich würde dich gern zur Wahl als Admin vorschlagen, weil ich einerseits dein Potenzial erkenne, andererseits auch sehe, dass du deine immer noch vorhandenen Schwächen zu überwinden suchst. So frage ich dich: Bist du bereit zur Kandidatur als Administrator der Jedipedia.de? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:22, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, ich bin bereit. Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt für diesen Posten in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Ich werde natürlich mit diesem Amt keine Späße treiben und es mit Bedacht einsetzen. Ja, ich bin bereit. Ich hoffe auf eine erfolgreiche Kandidatur und eine prima Zusammenarbeit mit allen JP-Nutzern als Administrator. Danke. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:09, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vergabe von Artikelprädikaten Hallo Skyguy, im Prinzip bin ich damit einverstanden, dass der Artikel Rajivari als handwerklich guter Artikel ausgezeichnet wird. In Zukunft solltest du aber die Formalien oben auf der Wahlseite etwas genauer beachten: Bitte warte zwei Wochen nach Abgabe der letzten Stimme, bis du das Ergebnis der Wahl feststellst. Administratoren dürfen das eher, daher genehmige ich jetzt deine Feststellung, da das Ergebnis eindeutig war. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:51, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Wups, da ist mir ein kleines Missgeschick unterlaufen Datei:--(.gif. Hätte gedacht die Wahl endet zwei Wochen nach der Aufstellung des Artikels (was im nachhinein betrachtet eigentlich völliger Blödsinn ist). Gut, danke das du mir das gesagt hast, das werde ich selbstverständlich nicht mehr machen. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:23, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Tup Ich nehme an du meintest Tup (Klonkrieger), ich hab mal drüber geguckt, war aber nicht viel. Linkerhund1 (Diskussion) 20:51, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem, gerne wieder. Linkerhund1 (Diskussion) 14:50, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen 'Nabend! Ein Hinweis: Bitte nimm in Zukunft nur noch Änderungen an Vorlagen vor, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass diese Änderung auch nützlich ist und funktioniert. In deine letzten Änderungen an den Pro-, Neutral-, Kontra- und Abwartend-Vorlagen ist dir nämlich leider irgendein Fehler reingeraten, der die kompletten Vorlagen fehlerhaft hat werden lassen und zu einer falschen Ausführung geführt hat. Den Fehler habe ich allerdings inzwischen beseitigt. Danke aber trotzdem für den Verbesserungsversuch – was wolltest du denn ändern? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:09, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Es nervt total, wenn man immer wieder (2 P.) eingeben muss, und das immer wieder. Wenn man aber direkt und dann genau dass: (2 P.) erscheint, ist das doch schon mal positiv. Und hatte die Vorlage dann wirklich einen schaden. Ich habe sie vorher mehrfach getestet, da hat sie perfekt funktioniert. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:06, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, hatte sie, und ja, die Idee ist gut. Ich bin sicher, dass bekommen wir hin. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:08, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, danke. Ähm, und zur Generalversammlung werde ich mich morgen melden, heute habe ich keine Zeit mehr Datei:--(.gif. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:10, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Letzte Bearbeitungen Guten Abend Skyguy, letzter Zeit ist mir aufgefallen, dass du sehr viel in der Jedipedia arbeitest und auch viel Zeit damit verbringst. Dafür möchte ich dir gerne danken. Natürlich kam ich nicht umhin deine letzten Bearbeitungen mal unter der die Lupe zu nehmen, da du oft auf von mir bearbeitete bzw. neu erstellte Seiten nacharbeitest. Dabei ist mir etwas aufgefallen. Auf Artikeln in denen eine Under Construction Vorlage angebracht wurde arbeitest du trotzdem, obwohl die Vorlage vorsieht, dass nur Benutzer, die eingetragen wurden die Seite bearbeiten (z.B. Sek'nos Rath oder Sith (Spezies)). Bie beiden Artikeln hast du meine Bearbeitung vorzeitig zu nichte gemachst. Wenn du an Artikeln mit Under Construction arbeiten möchtest, bitte ich dich, dieses anzumelden oder sofort in die Vorlage zu integrieren. Was mir auch aufgefallen ist, ist die Tatsache, dass du bei Sek'nos Rath falsch verlinkt hast. Der Link Machtsturm steht für eine Fähigkeit und nicht für das Comic. Dazu ist Machtsturm (Comic) oder Dawn of the Jedi - Machtsturm erwünscht. Ich hoffe, dass du diesen Hinweis nicht böse siehst, ihn dir aber trotzdem zu Herzen nimmst und deine Bearbeitungen in nächster Zeit mit mehr Bedacht abspeicherst. Schönen Abend noch. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 21:22, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich habe einfach nur einen kleinen Formatierungsfehler gesehen (Quelle ohne Aufzählungszeichen, Link zusammen) und dies ist mir laut der Vorlage gestattet. Ich werde mich ab jetzt von deinen UC unangemeldet fernhalten. Sry, nochmals ich will hier wirklich nichts zerstören. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 05:50, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Adminwahlen Ich bin soeben dabei, das Wahlergebnis festzustellen: 9 Pro und ohne Gegenstimmen. Damit bist du zum Administrator gewählt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Bevor ich dir die Rechte erteilen kann, muss ich dich jedoch noch fragen, ob du die Wahl annimmst? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:46, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass das Ergebnis so deutlich ausgefallen ist. Datei:;-).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:36, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schulungsangebot Hey Skyguy, melde dich mal bitte auf meiner Disku, damit wir eine Zeit ausmachen können; ich würde dir gerne eine Schulung zu Artikelvereinigung und Ringverschiebungen geben :-) LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:33, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :In Ordnung. Ich schreib's dir gleich rein. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:38, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ein neuer Jedi-Meister ist am Start! Jw-Skyguy, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Wahl zum Jedi-Meister. Ich hab schon immer gewusst du wirst es weit bringen! :D Ich bin mir sicher das du dich schnell in deinen neuen Posten einleben wirst und auch mit den damit verbundenen Rechten gut und geschickt umgehen kannst. Mfg. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:59, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke. Datei:--).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:39, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Verlinkungen Hi Skyguy, bitte verlinke nicht auf Artikel, in denen der verlinkte Begriff nicht vorkommt. Im Artikel Zeitrechnung etwa ist ja gar nicht von "lokalen Tagen" die Rede. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:15, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Aber lokale Tage sollten eigentlich schon in den Artikel Zeitrechnung eingebunden werden. Lokale Tage erschließen sich ja aus den Standartstunden, welche der besagte Artikel behandelt. Daher sollten lokale Tage schon mit Zeitrechnung verlinkt werden. Ich werde es weiterhin so verlinken. Wenn du das anders siehst, sag es mir bitte, dann werde ich selbstverständlich einhalten. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:26, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Jedi-Meister Übrigens habe ich dir vorhin die Rechte eines Jedi-Meisters verliehen. Mahn uhl Farth bey ihn valle! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:16, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Datei:--).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:27, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Links Guten Tag Skyguy, Bei deinen Überarbeitungen einiger Seiten ist mir aufgefallen, dass du die Links von Jedi-General in Jedi-General umgeändert hast. Ich frage mich, ob das überhaupt notwendig war, denn die Seite "Jedi-General" existiert nicht. Es gibt lediglich eine Weiterleitung nach General. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:57, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, dass habe ich nicht gewusst. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:59, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem ;) RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:05, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kekse :Hey, danke Datei:--).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:49, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Garidan Besuch mal die Seite Garindan, ich habe den Text etwas Ausgebaut. DasDa (Diskussion) 18:07, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Wusstest du, dass .... Hallo Skyguy, in dieser Vorlage sowie bei "Ausgezeichnete Fakten" und "Artikel des Monats" wird ausnahmsweise nicht alles verlinkt, sondern nur das betreffende Stichwort (bitte fetten) und ein weiterer Begriff in jedem Stichpunkt. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Neueinsteiger nicht durch allzu viele Links verwirrt werden, man soll erst beim Lesen des Artikels weiterführende Links anklicken können. VG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:24, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, danke. Ich dachte das wäre ein Fehler. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:56, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Noch was ... ... bevor ich es vergesse: Wenn du Abstimmungen über Artikelprädikate schließt, denk bitte daran, die Abstimmung mit deiner Entscheidung (Muster findest du auf den Abstimmungsseiten) auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels zu archivieren. VG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:03, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC)